disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickin'it88/Kickin' It
Kickin' It is an American martial arts inspired comedy television series, which debuted on June 13, 2011 on Disney XD.Created and executive produced by Jim O'Doherty, the series is rated TV-Y7 and follows the karate instructor at an under-performing martial arts academy, played by Jason Earles, and his five misfit students, played by Leo Howard, Dylan Riley Snyder, Mateo Arias, Olivia Holt and Alex Christian Jones. Located in a strip mall, the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew of underdogs enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. All the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi! The series was created by Emmy nominated producer, Jim O'Doherty who started his career as a sitcom writer and producer for the television comedies 3rd Rock from the Sun, Grounded for Life, and The Tracy Morgan Show.Kickin' It is said to be inspired by O'Doherty's childhood growing up on Long Island, New York where he earned a green belt in martial arts, but was forced to end his training when his local dojo closed down and was turned into a veterinary clinic.This childhood connection to martial arts, combined with two of his daughters' interest in karate, laid the foundation for the premise of the series. Casting for the series began in early 2010 with Jason Earles, former star of Disney's Hannah Montana cast in the role of Sensei "Rudy".Leo Howard, a black-belt in karate and former star of Disney's Leo Little's Big Show was cast in the role of "Jack". Dylan Riley Snyder, former star of Disney's Broadway musical Tarzan was cast in the role of "Milton". Mateo Arias, brother of Disney star Moises Arias was cast in the role of "Jerry".Olivia Holt, whose previous credits included appearances in commercials for Hasbro, Mattel, and Bratz was cast in the role of "Kim".And Alex Christian Jones, who had appeared in Ruben Studdard's "Flying Without Wings" music video, was cast in the role of "Eddie". The pilot episode of Kickin' It was filmed in August 2010 and in November 2010, Disney XD announced it had green-lit the series (then known as Wasabi Warriors) and filming would begin in January 2011.With the announcement of the series, Disney Channel CEO, Gary Marsh commented on the groundbreaking martial arts sitcom formula, saying, - "By weaving martial arts into the fabric of a traditional situation comedy, we've created a completely unique sitcom form. Plus, by pairing our star Leo Howard -- a real life black-belt martial artist -- with a brilliant comedian like Jason Earles, we've tipped the scales towards success. Jack (Leo Howard), the new kid in town who is an experienced martial artist and skateboarder. He learned karate from his grandfather who also trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. He is loyal to his friends and inspires them to try their best. He is the most skilled and talented student in the dojo. The Black Dragons also tried to recruit Jack but were unsuccessful. He also has a crush on Kim, but so far, they're just friends. Milton (Dylan Riley Snyder), an honors student who enrolls in martial arts to defend himself after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of confidence. Jerry (Mateo Arias), a lone wolf who winds up at the dojo to complete his school P.E. credit. He is Latino and speaks Spanish fluently. He's a talented dancer who acts like a tough guy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He is not the smartest person in the world, but can have good ideas sometimes. His signature is "whoo". He often finds ways to end up in detention. Kim (Olivia Holt), a confident martial artist and the only girl in the dojo. She was a former member of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons but joined the Bobby Wasabi Academy after finding out The Black Dragons were cheaters. Many people underestimate her because she's a girl, and she also has a crush on Jack, but are currently friends. Eddie (Alex Christian Jones), a sweet but uncoordinated kid who attends Bobby Wasabi to get into shape and loves the sense of achievement, but fears that if the dojo closes he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. Rudy (Jason Earles), a former top amateur martial artist who was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete before using his entire life savings to become the owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy Tumblr m63cmzzK0x1qfmrcmo1 500.png Tumblr m50vqtWM8w1ru0awxo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4x88rnM1s1ru0awxo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4x6xcwHTv1ru0awxo1 500.jpg Tumblr m4wxgol1BY1ru0awxo1 500.jpg Kickin-It-Dojo-Day-Afternoon-kickin-it-88.jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (13).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (12).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (11).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (10).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (8).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (5).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (4).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (3).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (2).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (1).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-01-550x357.jpg Kickin - 11.jpg Img-thing.jpg Disney Kickin' It.png 0kim0.jpg 0 (1).jpg Kickin-it-disney-xd-tv-show (6).jpg Jason-earles-kickin-it-03.jpg 2261867-the avengers cartoon logo super (1).jpg 7380.KIPP-1.jpg-500x0.jpg Jason-earles-kickin-it-03.jpg 2261867-the avengers cartoon logo super (1).jpg 7380.KIPP-1.jpg-500x0.jpg Category:Blog posts